Into the Abyss
by SiLeNcE FTW
Summary: Whitney and Lily are just two New York girls. They learned of the zombie outbreak that happened long ago.In 2011 they live as we do today, but with the fear of the outbreak on the rise again. With help from the famous four, can they survive?


**Author's Note**

**Hello everyone! This is my first time writing a story on this website and I've always had an idea of this story. I am completly open to any suggestions, and if you find anything that I need to fix/change please, send a review or PM and explain the issue. For those of you who want to give me any suggestions and new idea it would be appreciated if you do the same.**

**Without any futher delay, I give you my first chapter!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Confusion<p>

10/31/11

Well, I just found this book, and I always seem to have a pen on me, so let's take it from the top. My name is Whitney Catiroska. I live in a city area, surrounded by other buildings. People call this city New York City, but I like to call it "The City that Never Sleeps." My apartment is big, too big for my liking, and I am living with my friend Lily Faith. Lily and I were friends since the seventh grade, and are still friends at the age of 25.

She's the only person other than my family that I can have a true trust in. Very little people trust me. It just seems like trust doesn't like me, but a lot of things don't like me. But I digress.

My hobbies include running, which I was in training for the upcoming Summer Olympics, reading about our history, and writing.

Lily and I are the kinds of people who wear the same outfit a lot. I'm sure that whoever might read this in the future can think of at least one person they know that always has the same thing on whenever you picture them in your minds. For me it was always purple skinny jeans, a plain black shirt, and orange sweatshirt, ankle cut black socks, and black DC's with checkerboard shoelaces. For Lily it was a short jean skirt and black leggings that went down to her knees, a black shirt, a red sweatshirt, ankle cut grey socks, and black flats.

Lily and I have encountered a lot today. If anyone ever has a chance to read this please note that it is Halloween, my favorite. I love the haunted feeling it brings. Maybe that's why Lily and I decided to go to the old site of Kino Der Toten for a vacation. Kino was one of the places the zombies used to inhabit. Zombies…those are another thing I forgot to mention. Everything that happened this night had to do with zombies. Lily and I live in a time where we fight to contain the zombies in facilities. Everyone is taught how to shoot a gun and use a knife, as it is a national requirement.

So cutting to the chase- Lily and I snuck our way into the old theater. We explored all night. It seemed like no one had been there in years. To my surprise, the old teleporter was still there. I wondered why they didn't take it off to some hidden facility far away. We searched the whole area, and after reading tons of books on the place we easily found the power. Another surprise; the power still worked. The teleporter hummed to life. I remember thinking to myself that there was no way that it still worked. They probably weren't attended to in years!

I climbed inside and felt around. I thought back to the four famous men who used this exact teleporter while they were fighting for their lives. I recall something I read from a book. There was Tank Dempsey, a cocky American Marine, Nikolai Belinski, a vodka-loving Russian Soviet, Takeo Masaki, an honor-set Japanese Imperial Captain, and Dr. Edward Richtofen, a sociopathic Nazi. I smiled, over-whelmed by all the history, just in one place. Lily walked up beside me. Last thing I remember though, was Lily pressing buttons at random, totally oblivious to what any of them would do. Either that or maybe she thought they'd do nothing at all. I couldn't believe how childish she acted! The electricity was running through my body, making my stomach turn and the hairs on the back of my neck stand. Then there was waking up.

* * *

><p>Whitney and Lily awoke from their travel through time, and instantly realized that they weren't alone.<p>

"Who are zhey?" a German man with a thick accent said.

"Do they have any vodka!" a Russian man said with much hope.

"Of course that is all you think of!" a Japanese man snorted in disgust.

"It doesn't matter. Who are they?" the annoyed American said.

Whitney woke up to the four men standing around her and Lily. She quickly took in her surroundings. There was double staircase leading up to a balcony type area, a round futuristic device with different colors swirling about, and Nazi banners and flags everywhere. They had teleporter where they were supposed to, on the return pad, but they were obviously not in the correct time.

The men didn't seem like they had been there very long either and they probably weren't because they looked just as confused as Whitney was.

_Really, no power? I swore we just turned it on! _Whitney thought to herself.

_Wait,_ Whitney pondered, _American, Russian, Japanese, and German. Great God we just traveled back in time!_

Not even saying anything to the guys, she shuffled over to Lily.

"Come on, wake up!" she yelled as she shook her friend.

Lily woke with a startling jump.

"What is it?" the red haired girl said.

Before Whitney even responded to her question, Lily had taken in her surroundings, and had no idea what the problem was until she noticed the men.

"Whoa, wait a second," she started, but Whitney covered her mouth with a hand and a harsh death stare.

"So are you going to answer the question or not?" the Marine said from behind the girls.

"I'm sorry, you've probably said it a thousand of times already, but what was the question?" Whitney asked.

"Who. Are. You?" the American said with an attitude.

"Oh. Whitney, my name is Whitney," the black haired girl said, getting to her feet.

"And I'm Lily," the redhead said, following her friend.

"Great to meet you, I'm Tank Dempsey, US Marine Corps," he said.

"My name is Nikolai and I was wondering if you had any vodka?" the Russian asked.

"No we don't, sorry," Whitney apologized as Nikolai just shook his head in disappointment.

"I am ze great Doctor Edvard Richtofen," the German man said.

"I am Takeo Masaki," the Japanese man said lastly.

"Well it's nice to meet you all," Whitney said as thoughts raced through her mind like cars on a track.

These were some of those thoughts: _Yes it was them. Yes the only way this could have possibly happened was that Lily screwed up and sent them back in time, and yes it was very interesting to meet the heroes of their time._

"You bet," Lily smiled.

At this moment, Whitney reached her hand into her sweatshirt pocket and gripped her hand around a nickel-plated M1911 pistol. Was this thanks to that little girl, Samantha, she had read so much about? Whitney and Lily always remembered reading that, everywhere the guys went, they lost their good guns and started with a M1911 pistol again.

"Lily do you have one too?" she asked her friend.

Lily reached into her pocket and pulled out a very identical pistol.

"No power, just like home," Nikolai said.

"Uh-oh here come the freakbags," Dempsey said as the distant moans of the undead were getting closer.

"Do they know how to shoot?" Takeo said, looking at the girls in concern.

"Yeah, we were taught as kids when we lived in New Hampshire, and now-a-days our government makes us know, so trust me we know guns," Lily said as her and Whitney moved to a window where the Nazi zombies were ripping apart the boards.

"Guard the windows!" Tank yelled to everyone.

"Whitney and I will take this one," Lily said as her and her dark haired friend ran to the window under the balcony.

The others moved to the other windows. Tank and Nikolai took the upstairs window, and Takeo and Richtofen individually took the other two windows.

They went through the first few waves of zombies, but that's when the first sign of trouble showed.

"My weapon is low on honor!" Takeo yelled to everyone.

"You're not the only one," Tank said as his pistol clicked.

"We're out too!" Whitney frantically yelled from their window.

"Well, what do we do now?" Tank asked.

_Why are they asking us? _Lily thought. _They were perfectly capable of doing it by themselves before, and without us. _

"Let's get that door open and go find the power to this place, yeah?" Whitney suggested.

"Is that a good idea at the moment?" Takeo asked.

"Yeah, trust me," Whitney said, looking at the Japanese man.

"I don't know you, so I don't trust you," Takeo answered back.

"Fair enough," Whitney looked down, "It's just I think finding the power, and a gun, would be a good idea, right?"

"Let's just go!" the impatient American said, pushing the door on the second floor open.

As Tank did that, the zombies started to make their ways over the windows, it was only about round five for the zombie slayers and new-comers, but they all resorted to their knives.

"Let's go open that door!" Lily said as she ran through the portrait room and to the door that would grant them access to the MP40 room.

Lily and Whitney, however, forgot an important fact from a book. Everywhere the group of men went, there were guns that came off walls.

"Wait, how do you know about the doors and whatnot?" Tank asked.

"Umm…" Whitney muttered, knowing that they were caught in the act of secrecy.

"What is it that you're not telling us?" Takeo said, grabbing Whitney's arm and yanking her back before she could walk any farther.

"Now is not a good time, you guys. Maybe you didn't know, but there are zombies still chasing us!" Whitney said, looking back at the zombies who were now entering the room just before the one with the portraits.

"You're telling us later, when we have the time to talk," Takeo said, giving an untrusting look towards the girls, and releasing his grip on Whitney.

"You guys, please get the door open!" Lily begged as the zombies shuffled into the portrait room.

Richtofen stabbed a zombie, in which he watched it fall to the floor, dead for the second time.

"Ze blood, ze beautiful blood!" the doctor screeched.

"Let's go Richtofen!" Lily shouted as they finally opened the door to the next room.

Before going down the stairs, Nikolai turned and threw a grenade from his belt. As it went off, body parts of multiple zombies scattered all over the place, also leaving a few crawlers.

"Boom! You are dead!" Nikolai yipped in satisfaction, taking a sip of vodka.

"Is there any left?" Lily asked.

"Just a few more," Tank said.

The group walked down the stairs and into a larger room. They turned right and walked down another set of stairs. The girls followed the guys in taking a MP40 off the wall.

"Notzhing could be better zhan ze MP40!" Richtofen gladly cheered.

He turned and shot down the rest of the zombies with sniper-like accuracy.

That's when they all took down a seat from the table with the turret on top, and huddled around. Distant grovels from the crawler were heard in the background.

"I think it's about time that you girls explain yourselves," Takeo said, giving an inquisitive look towards the two women.

"Well, for starters, we know you because you're heroes in our time of 2011. We have read books about you and the places you fought in. Then…" Whitney said as she began the story that even she couldn't believe, yet she knew that every bit was true.

* * *

><p><strong>Remember to please R&amp;R, I would be happy to know what you think. Oh, and I will update soon! Thanks :D<strong>


End file.
